Chaos in der Zauberwelt
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: Nach dem Tod der Erwachsenen, sind die Hogwartsschüler allein auf sich gestellt... Kapitel 14 ist endlich da!
1. Kapitel 1 by GefallenerEngel

Titel: Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
Autor: GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
E-Mail: & erinnyegmx.at  
  
Disclaimer: Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
Warning: Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
Rating: PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
Zusammenfassung: Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
Anmerkung/Notiz: tja Das ist unsere erste gemeinsame FF, also würden wir uns sehr über Reviews freuen, des Weiteren können Rechtschreibfehler vorhanden sein. Die Kapitel werden immer im Wechsel geschrieben, das heißt, das Kapitel 1 von mir (gefallenerEngel) stammt und der nächste somit von Erinnye  
  
Harry saß mit seinen Freunden im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und starrte auf das Feuer, welches im Kamin vor sich hin loderte, zu seinen Füßen saß ein großer schwarzer Hund.  
  
"Hermione hast du endlich was gefunden?" Ron durchbrach die Stille des Raumes mit seiner Frage und alle Gryffindorschüler wandten sich zu den drei Freunden.  
  
"Nein! Nichts! Alle Bücher die ich gefunden habe, hab ich durchsucht, aber wirklich nirgends steht irgendwas von so einer Epidemie." sagte Hermione leise und im Gemeinschaftsraum kehrte wieder die Stille ein, die vor Rons Frage geherrscht hatte.  
  
"Aber wieso nur die Erwachsenen? Das versteh ich absolut nicht, das kann nicht sein, Sirius lebt und Hagrid der schläft doch nur, also wieso sind die anderen Erwachsenen tot?" fragte Harry und war aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen.  
  
"Harry reg dich ab, ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung!" schrie Hermione nun und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.  
  
Harry ließ sich mit einem Seufzer wieder in den Sessel fallen und kraulte den schwarzen Hund, der sich mit seiner Schnauze auf seinen Schoss gelegt hatte. Die Stille im Raum wurde immer bedrückender und so entschlossen sich die meisten Gryffindors, in ihre Betten zu gehen.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Liebe Schüler, ich muss euch leider mitteilen, das Hogwarts geschlossen wird." Dumbledore sprach in einem ernsten ruhigen Ton mit seinen Schützlinge.  
  
Als er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, fingen viele Schüler an zu flüstern, Harry legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und stille Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, er musste zurück in den Ligusterweg, zurück zu den Dursleys, aber warum nur?  
  
"Ich bitte euch nochmals um eure Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr werdet nicht nach Hause geschickt, hier in Hogwarts wird es sicherer sein, die Muggle haben es geschafft einen Virus zu entwickeln, der so stark ist, dass alle Erwachsenen in der Mugglewelt und außerhalb Hogwarts bereits erkrank sind, leider muss ich euch sagen, dass dieser Virus auch nicht vor unserem Schloss halt gemacht hat, die meisten Lehrer sind schon von dieser merkwürdigen Krankheit befallen und somit werden auch wir sterben." sprach der Schulleiter weiter und schaute in die entsetzten Gesichter.  
  
"Aber was ist mit unseren Eltern?" Harry hob seinen Kopf für einen Augenblick und schaute zum Ravenclawtisch, wo ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen aufgestanden war.  
  
"So leid es mir auch tun mag, aber ihre Eltern sind soweit schon alle verstorben, Hogwarts war bis vor kurzem der sicherste Ort. Ich bitte Sie jetzt in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen und dort zu verweilen, des weiteren bitte ich sie, nicht einfach hinaus zulaufen, wir werden weiter versuchen ein Mittel zu finden, um sie nicht allein zurück zulassen."  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Harry stand mit einem Ruck auf und lief in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, dort schmiss er sich auf sein Bett, nach einigen Minuten vernahm er Schritte auf der Treppe, sowie das Getapse von Sirius.  
  
"Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sein bester Freund und ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen.  
  
"Nein, es ist nichts in Ordnung, es wird doch nur Chaos geben, oder hat Dumbledore erwartet, dass wir mit den Slytherins zusammenarbeiten?" gab Harry patzig zurück und schaute seinen Freund auffordernd an. 


	2. Kapitel 2 by Erinnye

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Reviews wie immer erwünscht und seid bitte nicht so hart mit uns

* * *

Ron seufzte. Sein Freund hatte ja recht. Schließlich war es ja sogar wahrscheinlicher, dass Hermione in einem plötzlichen Wutanfall ihren Zauberstab zerbrechen und das Zaubern vollends aufgeben würde, als dass sich Harry und Draco Malfoy zusammen tun würden. Der Rothaarige wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte, also saß er einfach weiterhin neben seinem Freund.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Winseln von Sirius. Aber was oder besser „wen" hatte er denn gehört? Harry setzte sich auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Schlafsaal schweifen.  
  
„Was hat er denn?"erkundigte sich nun auch Ron und ihm wurde von Harry gedeutet, dass er ruhig seien solle. Was auch immer Sirius wahr genommen hatte, es näherte sich dem Saal.  
  
Drei Augenpaare starrten gebannt auf die Tür als sich diese langsam öffnete und eine Gestalt durch sie hindurch in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors trat.  
  
„Na, Potter? Hast du ohne deinen großen Beschützer Dumbledore schon solche Angst, dass du dich mit Weasley im Bett verkriechst? Ich hatte ja schon eine Weile so eine Ahnung, dass ihr beide nur Freunde seid, aber eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass Weasley diesem kleinen Schlammblut hinterher rennt. Aber wie man sieht hat diese rothaarige Ratte ja keine hohen Ansprüche." erklang Dracos hämische Stimme als er in den Saal trat und die beiden Jungen im selben Bett sah.  
  
Ron, der seine normale Hautfarbe inzwischen mit einer gewechselt hatte, die besser zu seinen Haaren passte, war kurz davor wütend aufzuspringen, wurde aber von Harry daran gehindert, der somit eine mehr oder minder faire Schlägerei verhinderte.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"fuhr Harry ihn aus zusammengepressten Lippen an.  
  
„Was willst du hier überhaupt? Haben dich etwa deine eigenen Leute verstoßen weil sie begriffen haben was für ein überheblicher Idiot du bist?"  
  
Etwas, das einem Lächeln nicht unähnlich war, aber eigentlich nur aus einem leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel bestand lag auf Dracos Gesicht.  
  
„Potter, Potter, Potter. Ich muss schon sagen, du amüsierst mich immer wieder. Auch wenn ich dir keinerlei Rechtfertigung schulde: Ich bin hier weil ich nachsehen wollte ob du und dein kleiner Freund mir nicht vielleicht den Gefallen getan haben leise und unauffällig zu sterben. Aber wie ich sehe muss ich mir das Schloss wohl weiterhin mit solche einem Ungeziefer wie euch teilen."  
  
Harry merkte, dass Sirius unruhig wurde, und war froh als er sah, wie sich sein Erzfeind zum Gehen wandte bevor der Animagus beweisen wollte wie gut sich seine Zähne doch im Bein des Blonden machen würden. Beruhigend strich der Junge ihm durchs schwarze Fell und der Hund beruhigte nach einem Blick auf die zufallende Tür.  
  
„Man denkt gar nicht, dass er ebenfalls seine Eltern verloren hat, wenn man ihn so sieht."meinte Ron nachdenklich und sein Freund sah ihn von der Seite an. Die Augen des Rothaarigen waren glasig und es fehlte nicht mehr viel bis die Tränenflüssigkeit über die Lider schwappte und in Form kleiner Perlen die Wange des Jungen hinabrann. Aber noch hatte Ron seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle, aber man sah ihm auch so an, dass er in diesem Moment wohl an seine eigenen Eltern dachte. Warum hatten sie bloß sterben müssen? Immer machten diese Muggle nur Ärger.  
  
Gerade als Harry beruhigend einen Arm um seinen Freund legen und ihn trösten wollte, meinte dieser plötzlich, dass sie lieber nach Hermione sehen sollten.  
  
„Wenn wir sie in diesem Zustand mit den anderen Mädchen alleine lassen, drehen die irgendwann noch durch."meinte er vollkommen ernsthaft und ein leises Lächeln lag auf Harrys Gesicht. Auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke widerstrebte, in diesem Punkt hatte Malfoy recht gehabt. So gut wieder jeder Schüler Hogwarts wusste über Rons Gefühle für Hermione Bescheid, abgesehen vielleicht von den beiden Betroffenen selbst.  
  
„Na dann komm!"forderte er seinen Freund auf und die beiden erhoben sich von Harrys Bett und Sirius folgte den beiden bereitwillig als sie sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen begaben.  
  
„Können wir da überhaupt einfach so reingehen?"meldete Ron jetzt leisen Zweifel an. „Ich meine, sie sind schließlich Mädchen...."  
  
„Und Mädchen sind auch Menschen, also stell dich nicht so an. Wir stürmen ja schließlich nicht einfach so rein, wir können ja anklopfen."beruhigte Harry seinen Freund und die drei setzten ihren Weg fort, auch wenn Sirius sich dabei immer wieder umsah. Ein bekannter Geruch lag im in der Nase, aber er musste sich täuschen. Denn wenn er es nicht tat, dann bedeutete es, dass Draco Malfoy noch in der Nähe war. 


	3. Kapitel 3 by GefallenerEngel

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** So ich wollte eben Anmerken, das die Idee vom Virius, aus der Neuseeländischen Serie "The Tribe" stand, es ist kein Ideenklau, es stand schließlich auch im Disclaimer, das Cloud9 Rechte daran hat.**  
**

* * *

Draco drückte sich an die kalte Steinmauer des Schlosses, bis jetzt hatten Potter und das Wiesel nicht bemerkt, dass er noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war, nur dieser bescheuerte schwarze Hund schien ihn bemerkt zu haben, allerdings lief dieser ruhig weiter nehmen Potter.  
  
Kaum waren die drei Gestalten verschwunden schlich er sich zurück in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, um einige Sachen zu holen, neben 2 Umhängen entdecke er auch noch ein paar Pullover, zwar fiel ihm auf, das die Ron gehören mussten, auch wenn Mädchensachen besser gewesen wären, allerdings wollte er auch keine Sachen von einem Schlammblut bei sich haben, aber alles war besser als nichts. Vorsichtig schlich er sich wieder aus dem Zimmer und ging lässig durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo fast alle Gryffindors schliefen oder ihn nicht beachteten.  
  
"Hermione? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ron öffnete sachte die Tür, und staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat.  
  
Harry staunte ebenfalls nicht schlecht im Gegensatz zum eigenen Schlafsaal war dieser gemütlich, auf dem Boden lag ein roter Teppich und die Betten sahen ebenfalls gemütlicher aus.  
  
"Ron." Harry tippte seinem rothaarigen Freund auf die Schulter und deutete in eine Ecke des Schlafsaals, in welcher Hermione zusammen gekauert saß.  
  
Harry setzte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ron tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich auf die andere Seite, traute sich nur nicht seinen Arm tröstend um sie zu legen.  
  
"Bitte lasst mich in Ruhe." schniefte sie kurz und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Schoss.  
  
"Nein, lassen wir dich nicht, erzähl schon, was ist passiert?" hakte Harry weiter nach und schaute verzweifelt zu seinem Freund.  
  
"Wieso mussten sie denn sterben? Bevor wir hier her zurück gekehrt sind, hab ich mich mit meinen Eltern gestritten, sie wollten mehr an meinem Leben teilhaben und ich hab es nicht zugelassen und jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr verändern." Hermione brach in einen erneuten Heulkrampf aus und nun streichelte auch Ron ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
"Mione, sie werden schon wissen, dass du sie geliebt hast, sie waren dir sicher nicht böse, dass du ihnen nichts gesagt hast." sagte Ron leise und ihm rannen nun ebenfalls die Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und schaute zu seinen Freunden, er wusste nicht wie sie sich fühlten, zwar kannte er das Gefühl allein zu sein, aber er kannte seine Eltern nicht und konnte somit nicht sagen, welche Leere nun bei den Beiden aufgetaucht sein musste. Es dauerte lange, bis Hermione sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Harry wiegte sie in seinen Armen, während sie langsam einschlief.  
  
"Lass sie uns eben ins Bett legen." sagte Harry und hob die erstaunlich leichte Hermione auf eines der Betten, bevor er sich neben das Bett setzte.  
  
"Wollen wir wirklich hier bleiben? Wir sind schließlich im Mädchenschlafsaal." sprach Ron unsicher, während er den Boden anstarrte und an seinem Pullover herum zupfte.  
  
"Du kannst ruhig gehen Ronald Weasley, aber ich lass sie nicht allein, du solltest es auch nicht, schließlich bist du derjenige, der in sie verknallt ist nicht ich!" sagte Harry leise aber sehr eindringlich.  
  
Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und ließ sich schließlich neben das Bett fallen, als er sich sicher war, dass Harry ihn nicht anschaute, beobachtete er die schlafende Hermione, wie sie unruhig in ihrem Bett lag, nach einiger Zeit schlief er erschöpft ein.  
  
Draco schlich durch die Gänge Hogwarts, als er vor den Kerkern ankam und leise das gemeinsame Passwort aller Orte flüsterte ("Panik"), seit Dumbledore verkündet hatte, dass sie bald auf sich gestellt wären, wurde alles so verändert, dass alle Schüler miteinander kooperieren konnten, auch die Häuser, so wurde zwar vieles einfacher, aber in die Mädchenschlafsäle wollte er dennoch ungern. Ohne von irgendwem bemerkt zu werden ging er zu seinem Zimmer, seit dem 3. Jahr auf Hogwarts hatte er sein eigenes, welches sein Vater veranlasst hatte, denn ein Malfoy musste sich nichts teilen. Ohne ein weiteren Laut zu machen lief er zu seinem Bett.  
  
"Hier hast du was zum Anziehen, ich dreh mich solange weg." sagte er schließlich und zwei blaue Augen stimmten ihm zu. 


	4. Kapitel 4 by Erinnye

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** So noch das Chapter von Erinnye hinterher, danke an alle Reviewer

* * *

Draco wand sich höflich, wie er normalerweise ja nicht unbedingt war, ab und beschäftigte sich eine Weile mit der Holztäfelung der Wände. Er war gerade bei 83 dunklen Flecken angekommen als er spürte wie sanft an seiner Hand gezupft wurde. Der Junge dreht sich wieder um und blickte in das schüchtern lächelnde Gesicht eines Mädchens, das ein gutes Stück kleiner war als Weasley und somit halb in seinen Kleidungsstücken verschwand. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten in regelrecht an und ihr Gesicht war umrahmt von einer ungebändigten Mähne aus dunkelbraunen Locken.  
  
Vielleicht war es gerade diese ungewöhnliche Kombination von blauen Augen und dunklen Haaren gewesen, die Draco dazu veranlasst hatte die Kleine unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Nicht einmal er selbst wusste genau welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, als er einfach nach der kleinen Hand des zitternden Mädchens gegriffen und sie ins Schloss geführt hatte...  
  
Aber das war ja eigentlich auch Nebensache.  
  
„Na wirklich passen tun dir die Sachen ja nicht, aber für den Anfang sollte es mal reichen."meinte Draco mit einem Blick auf das Mädchen, das gerade versuchte die Ärmel des Pullivers so weit nach oben zu krempeln, dass zumindest die Hände im Freien waren. Auf eine Antwort ihrerseits wartete erst gar nicht. Bisher hatte sie noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen und mittlerweile war er fast schon überzeugt, dass sie gar nicht fähig war auf diese Weise mit anderen Menschen zu kommunizieren. Schüchtern war sie nicht, das würde zumindest nicht zu dem strahlenden Lächeln passen, das sie ihm immer dann schenkte wenn er etwas nettes getan hatte. „Der nette Draco Malfoy – ein netter Slytherin."Normalerweise hätte er sich bei diesem Gedanken übergeben oder lauthals gelacht, aber dieses Mal versuchte er einfach ihn zu verdrängen.  
  
Augenblicklich machte er sich eigentlich nur Sorgen um die Kleine. Wer war sie? Und vor allem: Was sollte nun aus ihr werden? Ewig würde er sie hier nicht verstecken können und die Gesichter der Anderen konnte er sich auch vorstellen wenn er mit dem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand vor sie trat. Irgendwas musste er sich einfallen lassen. Nachhause schicken konnte er sie nicht – schließlich waren ihre Eltern mit Sicherheit auch von diesem mysteriösen Virus dahingerafft worden. Ob sie Geschwister hatte wusste er auch nicht, woher auch? Er hatte schon den größten Teil seiner Phantasie aufbringen müssen als die Kleine ihm pantomimisch darzustellen versucht hatte, dass sie unbedingt ein paar Kleidungsstücke brauchen würde.  
  
Seufzend strich Draco ihr über den dunklen Lockenkopf. Was sollte er nun mit ihr machen?  
  
Als Ron aufwachte war er alleine im Mädchenschlafsaal. Überrascht setzte er sich auf und rieb sich verwirrt den Schlaf aus den Augen. Wo waren bloß alle hin?  
  
Gerade als er sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen begann und spekulierte, dass der Virus vielleicht mutiert war und nun dazu übergegangen war Teenager einfach verschwinden zu lassen, vernahm er vom Gang lautes Gelächter.  
  
Sofort sprang er vom Boden und wollte zur Türe laufen, wobei er aber auf etwa halbem Weg der Länge nach hinfiel. Missmutig und nicht ohne dabei vor sich hin zu grummeln, entfernte er die Bettdecke von seinen Beinen, die ihm wohl Harry übergelegt hatte, und die während seines Schlafes ein Eigenleben entwickelt und ihn zu fesseln versucht hatte.  
  
Immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf legte er nun endlich den restlichen Weg zurück und öffnete die Tür. Was er dahinter sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Wenn er etwas nicht erwartet hatte zu sehen, dann war es DAS gewesen! 


	5. Kapitel 5 by GefallenerEngel

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** So ich geb mal eben was fuer die reviewer zum besten   
  
_vampiry:_ Also Erin und ich haben uns nach deinem review echt sorgen gemacht, das wir bald eine Person sind, obwohl wir weit auseinander leben. Zu dem mit immer zwei Chaps veröffentlichen, ich kann es versuchen, bis Chap 12 wird des auch gehen, aber danach hab ich keine vorräte mehr aber mal sehen normalerweise können wir so 2 chaps an einem tag schreiben  
  
_Romilly McAran:_ Also Slash wird noch kommen, wahrscheinlich wird das rating dann auch noch hoch gehen, wir sind so ziemlich auf slash fixiert, daher keine panik, was das pairing angeht, das wird schon in den naechsten Chaps etwas klarer, obwohl es auch schocker geben wird, wir haben eben eine leichte klatsche 

* * *

"Harry lass das bitte...ich kann nicht mehr." kicherte Hermione, die langsam ganz rot wurde.  
  
"Nein, ich hör dich gerne lachen." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und schnappte Hermione, die vor ihm fliehen wollte.  
  
Ron schaute fassungslos von Hermione zu Harry, der das braunhaarige Mädchen im Arm hielt.  
  
"W...w...was?" stammelte Ron und rannte schließlich die Treppe hinunter, ohne auf Antworten seiner Freunde zu warten.  
  
"Ron, es ist nicht so..." weiter kam Harry nicht, da Ron schon verschwunden war. "Ich geh besser und schau, wie es ihm geht," sagte er schließlich und ging die Treppe hinunter und ließ die verdutzte Hermione zurück.  
  
Draco lag ruhig auf seinem Bett und starrte den Sternenhimmel an, er worunter den wenigen Slytherins, die eine verzauberte Decke hatten, wie in der großen Halle, sein Vater wollte immer, das Draco was besonderes war, dazu gehörte auch das er extra behandelt wurde, egal ob Draco dafür oder dagegen war, allerdings war das Einzelzimmer gerade in diesem Moment gut zu gebrauchen. Ruhig strich er dem kleinen Mädchen durch die Haare, er hatte zwar schon gehört, das Muggle teilweise nicht sprechen konnten, hatte sich aber bis zum jetzigen Tag darunter nichts vorstellen können, schließlich gab es Heiler und es war möglich so etwas zu beheben.  
  
Um das kleine Mädchen nicht zu wecken, bewegte er sich sachte unter ihr weg und deckte sie danach fürsorglich zu, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Die anderen Slytherins starrten ihn mit großen Augen an, als er an ihnen vorbei den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und durch die leere Gänge des Schlosses, ohne ein direktes Ziel zu haben, als er mit jemanden zusammenstieß.  
  
"Hast du keine Augen im Kopf oder was ist los." blaffte er den Übeltäter an, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe Malfoy!" schrie ihn Ron wütend an und lief weiter, ohne nur einen Ton zu sagen.  
  
"Liebend gern!" sagte Draco kurz und lief ruhig weiter, als er wieder vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stand.  
  
Geschickt wich er Harry aus, der durch das Portraitloch rannte und ihn nicht weiter beachtete, ohne länger nachzudenken betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief er die Treppe hoch, die zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte.  
  
"Granger! Ich brauch deine Hilfe." sagte er bestimmt, als er den Braunen Haarschopf entdeckt hatte.  
  
"Als wenn ich dir helfen würde." antwortete diese keck und lief an ihm vorbei dir Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Komm mit, nicht direkt ich brauche deine Hilfe, sondern...ach folg mir einfach." sagte Draco schließlich und hatte so Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Ron, verdammt bleib stehen!" schrie Harry und griff seinen Freund am Arm.  
  
"Wieso denn? Du weißt genau, was ich für Hermione empfinde und dann so was!" schrie ihn der Rothaarige an und ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten.  
  
"Es ist nicht das was du denkst. ich wollte einfach nur, das sie lacht. Ich bin in jemand anderes verknallt!" Harry hatte mit diesen Worten, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes.  
  
"Sag mir in wen und ich glaube dir." forderte Ron ihm auf.  
  
"Du machst es mir echt nicht einfach was?" fragte Harry und lies sich seufzend neben Ron nieder. "Ich weiß nicht ob es wirklich Liebe ist, aber ich weiß das ich ihn mag, auch wenn es anders sein sollte." sprach Harry weiter.  
  
"Also Malfoy, was willst du von mir?" fragte Hermione, während sie von Draco in den Kerker Hogwarts geführt wurde.  
  
"GRanger! Halt mal kurz die Luft an, die anderen werden nicht von dir begeistert sein." fuhr er sie an , als sie auch schon den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und Slytherins von ihren Plätzen aufsprangen.  
  
"Was will dieses Schlammblut hier Draco?" Fragte Pansy und ging bedrohlich auf Hermione zu.  
  
"Ich brauch sie für etwas, also regt euch ab." antwortete er ruhig und lief zu seinem Schlafraum. "Komm rein Granger. Dafür brauche ich dich." sprach er weiter nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte und auf das kleine Mädchen in seinem Bett zeigte 


	6. Kapitel 6 by Erinnye

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz: **So ich pack das nächste gleich hinterher wie versprochen, also viel Spa

* * *

Ron wollte bereits in Gedanken alle Mädchen durchgehen, die für Harry in Frage kommen könnten, als er plötzlich stutzte. Bildete er sich das ein oder hatte Harry tatsächlich gesagt, dass er „ihn"mögen würde? Aber „ihn" konnte doch gar nicht für ein Mädchen stehen, egal wie man es auch drehte und wendete.  
  
„Hei...Heißt das, dass du vielleicht in einen anderen Jungen verliebt bist?"stotterte er und wagte Harry dabei nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden direkt anzusehen.  
  
Ein ganz anderes Problem hatte inzwischen sein schwarzhaariger Freund, der ernsthaft am Überlegen war ob er Ron antworten sollte oder vielleicht doch lieber über die Tatsache lachen, dass dessen Ohren mittlerweile knallrot geworden war. Schließlich nickte er und bestätigte Rons Verdacht mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
Als dieser jedoch fragte ob Harry den Jungen denn auch lieben würde, blieb diesem jedoch nichts anderes über als unschlüssig mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
  
„Denkst du als erstes an ihn wenn du morgens aufwachst?"forschte der Rothaarige nach und Harry nickte.  
  
„Gehst du manchmal im Schloss spazieren in der Hoffnung ihm zufällig über den Weg zu laufen?"  
  
Harry nickte erneut.  
  
„Hast du sein Gesicht immer vor dir wenn du deine Augen schließt?"  
  
Als der Schwarzhaarige ihm aus diesmal zustimmte, war die Sache für Ron klar: „Eindeutig, du liebst ihn."  
  
Während sich sein Freund nun den Kopf darüber zerbrach ob er nicht vielleicht ein wenig schockierter hätte reagieren sollen als der Schwarzhaarige sich zu seiner Homosexualität bekannt hatte, fragte sich Harry wie es möglich war jemanden zu lieben, den man eigentlich hassen sollte.  
  
Eigentlich wollte Hermione sofort nachfragen was es mit Dracos plötzlicher Fürsorglichkeit aus sich hatte, aber dazu kam sie vorerst nicht, denn die Kleine, die bisher auf dem Bett des Slytherins gesessen und fröhlich mit den Beinen gebaumelt hatte, war aufgestanden und musterte sie nun mit freudigem Interesse.  
  
Hermione ging in die Hocke und lächelte das kleine Mädchen an, das daraufhin aus sie zukam und sie umarmte.  
  
„Hi. Wer bist du denn?"fragte sie die Kleine, die ihren zarten Körper an die Ältere presste.  
  
„Sie kann nicht sprechen."gab ihr Draco mit überraschend sanfter Stimme die Auskunft und sie drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Seine sonst so aufdringliche Arroganz schien zum großen Teil verschwunden zu sein und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Sorge um den kleinen Lockenkopf wider.  
  
Hermione löste die schmächtigen Arme, die sie umklammert hielten, und stand auf um mit dem blonden Slytherin auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
  
„Wofür brauchst du meine Hilfe, Malfoy?"  
  
Nachdem sich Ron wieder beruhigt hatte, da er nun ja wusste, dass er Harry nun wirklich nicht als Rivale sehen musste wenn er um Hermiones Gunst kämpfte, rüttelte er seinen Freund, der scheinbar sehr in Gedanken versunken war, und die beiden gingen zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Vielleicht würde ihnen ja doch noch einfallen was sie in dieser scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation unternehmen sollten, wenn sie nur lange genug darüber nachdachten.  
  
„Man stellt erst fest wie sehr man seine Eltern und die Erwachsenen braucht wenn sie weg sind."sagte Ron leise und ihm traten wieder die Tränen ihn die Augen, wie immer wenn er sich selbst unabsichtlich an seiner Eltern erinnerte.  
  
Harry klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter und der Schwarzhaarige hatte ja recht. An der Situation konnten sie ohnehin nichts ändern und jetzt war es das wichtigste einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und vielleicht sogar eine Idee zu haben wie sie sich nun verhalten sollten.  
  
Als sie merkte, dass Draco doch tatsächlich ein wenig unsicher war und herumdruckste, konnte sie sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das dieser sofort mit einem scharfen „Was lachst du so, Granger?"im Keim erstickte.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu seiner normalen Art flaute Dracos Wut allerdings schnell wieder ab, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er das Mädchen ja schließlich nicht verscheuchen wollte. Eine weglaufende Granger war nun mal nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe.  
  
„Ich habe dich hierher geholt und dich in mein Geheimnis eingeweiht, weil ich ehrlich gesagt nicht viel Ahnung von Mädchen habe..."  
  
Nur mit Mühe konnte Hermione ein weiteres Grinsen verhindern und war froh als Malfoy unbeirrt weitersprach.  
  
„... und außerdem wollte ich fragen ob du nicht vielleicht ein paar Kleidungsstücke hättest, die der Kleinen besser passen als die Flohfänger dieses Wiesels."  
  
Hermione nickte ohne wirklich darauf zu achten. Die Sachen waren geklaut, als hatte Draco sich doch nicht vollkommen verändert.  
  
Sie wusste nicht warum aber aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund machte sich ein Gefühl von Erleichterung in dem Mädchen breit. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass sich in letzter Zeit soviel verändert hatte uns sie froh darüber war, dass sie in der Hinterhältigkeit Malfoys etwas gefunden hatte, das nicht nur altbekannt sondern auch beständig war. 


	7. Kapitel 7 by GefallenerEngel

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:   
**_Deedochan:_ Also da wir das alles auf einer Fernsehserie aufbauen und dort tiere ueberleben, dachten wir, wir lassen Sirius kurzfristig am leben, er ist schliesslich nen hund und des is nen tier, allerdings wird er sich nicht in menschlicher gestalt zeigen, naja vorerst nicht, man weiss nie was kommt. Das mit Draco und Hermione, naja wieso keine ahnung, aber wieso nicht g wir sind ohnehin out of charakter! Ob das maedel nen muggle oder ne hexe ist wird noch klarer in den naechsten chaps, naja und hermione und draco sind jung, ich glaub nicht das sie so komplizierte heilzauber anwenden koennen ;)   
  
so und nun noch 2 kapitel und bitte reviewed, wir sind naemlich mehr als süchtig nach FB g

* * *

Ron hatte sich nach einigen Minuten wieder gefangen und schaute nun seinen Freund wieder auffordernd in die Augen.  
  
"Also wer ist nun der Auserwählte?" fragte der Rothaarige und bemerkte wieder, das Harry den Boden begutachtete.  
  
"Du...du hast damit kein Problem, das es ein junge ist?" fragte Harry erstaunt, ohne vom Boden aufzublicken.  
  
"Nee, das ist doch diese komische Mugglesichtweise, bei uns Zauberern ist es doch normal, ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches. Mum hat immer gesagt, das wir tolerant sein sollen, zu anderen und das sind wir auch, wie die meisten Zauberer." antwortete dieser, wobei Harry ihn daraufhin anstrahlte und Ron bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter nicht weinen musste.  
  
"Kan...kannst du dich noch etwas gedulden, ich möchte erst noch herausfinden, wie er zu mir steht, bevor ich es dir sage," stotterte Harry schließlich und musste schmunzeln, da sein Freund etwas enttäuscht aus der Wäsche schaute.  
  
"Also, du brauchst meine Hilfe, Malfoy?" fragte Hermione, die trotz allem immer noch skeptisch gegenüber dem Slytherin war.  
  
"Das hab ich doch gerade gesagt, Granger!" zischte Draco nun, wobei das kleine Mädchen kurz zusammenzuckte und Hermione das kleine Mädchen kurz in den Arm nahm.  
  
"Gut, ich besorg die Sachen, in 10 min treffen wir uns in der großen Halle, alleine komm ich nicht hier in die Schlangengrube. In der Zeit könntest du alle Bücher besorgen, die du findest, am Besten etwas über die Sprachen der Muggle, da werden wir vielleicht etwas finden." sagte Hermione, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen.  
  
"Abgemacht! Aber kein Wort zu Potter oder dem Wiesel, das bleibt unter uns, nicht das ich noch als Mugglefreund ende!" Hermione schmunzelte über die Vorrausetzung Dracos, bevor sie ihm zustimmte und beide sich die Hand reichten, wobei Draco dabei eher angewidert aussah.  
  
"Mione!" schrie Ron quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und schreckte so alle Gryffindors auf, die endlich zur Ruhe gekommen waren oder ruhig auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
"Keine Zeit!" antwortete diese und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch rannte.  
  
Bevor Harry und Ron reagieren konnten, rannte Hermione auch schon wieder die Treppe hinunter, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, als sie abrupt stehen blieb und zu ihren Freunden lief.  
  
"Ich muss etwas recherchieren, also bitte ich euch mich etwas in Ruhe zu lassen, wobei ich an dich Harry noch eine Bitte habe, aber erst später, ich muss los." sagte sie zu ihren verdutzten Freunden.  
  
Bevor einer der Beiden etwas erwidern konnte, war Hermione auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Sie benimmt sich seltsam." meinte Ron nach einiger Zeit knapp, wobei Harry ihm zustimmte.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich Granger!" murmelte Draco kühl und hob einen Bücherstapel vom Boden auf.  
  
"Hermione, mein Name ist Hermione nicht Granger, sonst kann ich auch gerne wieder gehen und du bist allein auf dich gestellt!" sagte sie scharf und drehte sich vor Draco um, um wieder zu gehen.  
  
"Okay gewonnen, aber nicht vor den anderen Slytherins." sagte Draco knapp und bemerkte nicht das Grinsen, welches sich auf Hermiones Gesicht abzeichnete.  
  
Bevor der blonde Slytherin gänzlich in den Kerkern verschwunden war, rannte Hermione ihm nach und holte ihn schließlich ein.


	8. Kapitel 8 by Erinnye

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??

* * *

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und genoß die Ruhe, die im Schlafsaal herrschte seit Ron beschlossen hatte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gehen und dort ein wenig in den Büchern zu recherchieren, die Herminone dort hatte liegen lassen. Vielleicht geschahen ja doch noch Zeichen und Wunder, und die kleine sympathische aber auch recht streberhafte Mione hatte etwas übersehen....  
  
Harry hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf gekreuzt und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte seinem Freund gegenüber erwähnt, dass er herausfinden wollte was sein „Schwarm"von ihm halten würde, aber wie sollte er das bloß anstellen? Genau genommen wusste er eigentlich schon was dieser für ihn empfand, aber war der Hass mit dem ich der Junge all seiner feuchten Träume begegnete, wirklich dessen wahre Meinung von ihm, Harry?  
  
War es nicht eigentlich so, dass man jemanden nur dann hassen konnte, wenn man diesen früher mal geliebt hatte oder dies in Wahrheit immer noch tat?  
  
Harry seufzte verwirrt. Wie sollte er das bloß anstellen?  
  
Mit einem mal fasste sich der Schwarzhaarige ein Herz, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und stand von seinem Bett auf.  
  
#Ich gehe jetzt zehn Minuten durch das Schloss und wenn ich ihm dabei begegne, dann gehe ich aufs Ganze!# nahm er sich vor und schritt auf die Tür zu, die er mit zitternder Hand öffnete.  
  
„Du solltest nicht weglaufen wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst!"fauchte Hermione ihn an, woraufhin der Slytherin abrupt stehen blieb und sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah.  
  
„Gra.... Hermione, ich bin dir dankbar für deine Hilfe. Aber du solltest trotzdem verstehen, dass ich nicht unbedingt mit dir gesehen werden möchte. Und außerdem möchte ich die Kleine nicht länger als nötig alleine lassen. Sie kennt sich hier ja schließlich nicht aus und könnte vielleicht Angst bekommen..."  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte innerlich als es wiedermal feststellte, dass der Blonde doch nicht so eiskalt war, wie er sich selbst so gerne darstellte. Seit dem Virus kam er ihr total verändert vor. Gerade als sie sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen wollte, waren sie vor Dracos Zimmer angekommen und dieser öffnete die Tür.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen, dessen Namen keiner der beiden kannte, saß wieder auf dem Bett des Slytherins und spielte mit einem Eck der Decke, die Malfoy in so manch kalter Nacht zuverlässig gewärmt hatte.  
  
„Hey,"begrüßte Hermione sie und die Kleine lächelte sofort von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
„Schau mal was ich dir mitgebracht habe."  
  
Mit diesen übergab sie ihr das Bündel, das sie bis jetzt getragen hatte. Zuverlässig wie Hermione nun mal war, hatte sich Draco nicht in ihr getäuscht als er davon ausgegangen war, dass sie sicherlich noch die Schuluniformen aus dem ersten Jahr hier an Hogwarts aufgehoben hatte.  
  
Der kleine Lockenkopf strahlte und als sich Draco wieder höflich umgedreht hatte und ihr Hermione dabei half, schlüpfte die Kleine in die Schuluniformen des Mädchens und konnte durchaus zufrieden damit sein. Obwohl auch Hermiones alte aber dennoch nicht abgetragene Kleidung ihr ein wenig zu groß war und vor allem um die Hüften recht locker saß, bat sie nun einen weitaus besseren Anblick als sie es davor getan hatte. Als Hermione ihm sagte, dass er sich nun umdrehen könne, tat Malfoy dies und konnte sich beim besten Willen einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen als er seinen kleinen Schützling nun sah.  
  
Ohne zu wissen was er da tat und ohne zu bedenken, dass sich eine Gryffindor im selben Raum befand, sprach er den Gedanken aus, der ihm gerade durch den Kopf schoss.  
  
„Wow, die Kleine wird mal wunderschön werden!"  
  
Rons fragender Blick war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen als er entschlossenem Schrittes an seinem rothaarigem Freund vorbei durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gegangen war. Er musste diese Sache erledigen bevor ihn sein Mut verlassen könnte. Er schritt also durch das Schloss auf der Suche nach dem Jungen, der ihm langsam aber sicher den Verstand raubte.  
  
Jedesmal wenn er in diese Augen blickte, deren blaugraue Farbe eine solche Kälte ausstrahlten, wurden er von ihnen derart in ihren Bann gezogen, dass es ihm schwer fiel wegzusehen. Er wusste, dass er beim nächsten Mal seinen Blick wohl nie wieder losreißen werden können...  
  
#Dann sollte ich aber mal besser eine gute Ausrede parat haben wenn er mich fragt warum ich ihn so anstarre!#  
  
Überhaupt wunderte sich Harry, dass er nie von ihm darauf angesprochen worden war. Ihm konnte doch gar nicht entgangen sein wie der Schwarzhaarige ihn manchmal während dem Unterricht anstarrte. Gut, manchmal hatte er bissige Kommentare abgelassen, aber wirklich beschwert hatte er sich nie...  
  
#Ach, ich mache mir da sicher nur was vor. Ein Kerl wie er verliebt sich nicht in mich. Wahrscheinlich weiß er nichtmal was dieses Wort überhaupt bedeutet!#  
  
Harry redete sich so in Rage, um sich von seinen eigenen Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten abzulenken, dass er sogar schon kurz davor sein Vorhaben abzubrechen. Wenn ihm dieser auf so eine seltsame Art und Weise bezaubernder Junge, nun auf der Stelle begegnen würde, wäre Harry wahrscheinlich zu wütend um irgendetwas zu unternehmen, dass ihm helfen könnte seinem Liebesleben auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Der kleine Rest Verstand, der ihm in seinem derzeitigen Zustand noch geblieben war, trug wohl hauptsächlich die Verantwortung dafür, dass Harry sich dessen bewusst war wie sehr er sich darüber zu freuen hatte, dass ihm das Objekt seiner Begierde nun nicht über den Weg lief. 


	9. Kapitel 9 by GefallenerEngel

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:**

* * *

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy du wirst doch nicht etwa weich?" fragte Hermione, die den blonden nun anlächelte.  
  
"Sei still! Es geht nur um die Kleine, um nichts anderes." antwortete dieser scharf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, der im Zimmer stand.  
  
"Ist gut, lass uns mal lieber arbeiten, damit wir sie verstehen." sagte Hermione, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen.  
  
"Ja, also was hast du geplant Gra...Hermione?" fragte Malfoy nun und beugte sich nach vorne, um Hermione besser ansehen zu können.  
  
"Muggle haben eine Zeichensprache, ich hoffe wir finden sie in diesen Büchern, sonst müssen wir uns was anderes überlegen." sprach das Mädchen nun und schnappte sich darauf einige Bücher, um sie durchzublättern.  
  
Draco schaute sie an, bevor er sich zu ihr auf den Boden gesellte und es ihr gleich tat die Bücher zu durchsuchen.  
  
Harry ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, er war ohne es zu wollen in die Kerker gelaufen. Ohne auf die Kälte zu achten blieb er sitzen und starrte die Tür vor sich an.  
  
#Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Wieso gerade er?#  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie, die er sorgfältig angewinkelt hatte. Langsam suchten ein paar Tränen, den Weg über sein Gesicht, als er einen regelmäßigen Klang entnahm, der direkt auf ihn zu kam, ohne aufzusehen, blieb er sitzen, wenn schon jemand kommen sollte, dann würde der es bereuen ihn jemals angesprochen zu haben.  
  
Ron schmiss das Buch, welches er gerade gelesen hatte, gegen die Wand, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid Ginny, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." sagte Ron und nahm seine kleine Schwester fürsorglich in den Arm.  
  
"Wieso mussten sie sterben, Ron?" fragte diese und ihr Bruder wischte ihr einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sie brüderlich auf die Stirn küsste.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht ist noch Hoffnung. Hagrid ist nicht Tod, er schläft nur, vielleicht ist es bei einigen Erwachsenen so ähnlich." Ron glaubte seine eigenen Worte nicht, versuchte dennoch überzeugend zu klingen, um seine kleine Schwester zu beruhigen.  
  
"Glaubst du, das Percy noch irgendwo ist, er war noch nicht wirklich erwachsen, nicht so wie Bill und Charly, vielleicht hat er überlebt." Ginny ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und auch Ron konnte sie nun nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
Ron zog seine Schwester fester in seine Umarmung, um sie zu trösten und damit sie nicht sah, wie ihr Bruder selber weinte, in diesem Moment fühlte Ron sich schwach, zu schwach, um seine kleine Schwester zu beschützen.  
  
Harry spürte, wie etwas Nasses seinen Nacken berührte und ohne aufzublicken wusste er sofort, wer gekommen war und somit die Schritte im Gang produziert hatte.  
  
"Sirius! Bitte lass das." sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und sah nun in die dunklen Hundeaugen seinen Paten.  
  
"Wenigstens du bist noch da, auch wenn du dafür ein Hund bleiben musst." flüsterte Harry leise und nahm den Animagi fest in seinen Arm, worauf dieser nur kurz bellte.  
  
"Wollen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Harry nun und sah, wie Sirius aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz wedelte.  
  
Der Gryffindor spürte nun, wie kalt der Kerker war, und das die Kälte sich in seine Knochen gekrochen war. Dennoch machte er sich mit Sirius an seiner Seite auf den Weg, zurück in den Turm zu kehren und nicht mehr an die grau- blauen Augen zu denken, die ihn immer verfolgten.  
  
"In diesen Teilen steht nichts drinnen." Draco schmiss das dritte Buch in Folge auf den Boden, entschuldigte sich allerdings sofort, da das kleine Mädchen, zusammen gezuckt war und ihn ängstlich anblickte.  
  
"Doch ich hab was, aber das ist mehr als kompliziert, wir können ihr die Bild zeigen, wenn wir was wissen wollen." Hermione schaute den Slytherin in seine Augen, die sie skeptisch anschauten. "Oder aber wir lernen das auswendig, damit wir mit ihr kommunizieren können." sagte sie darauf und der Slytherin lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen.  
  
"Das klingt schon viel besser." sagte er daraufhin.  
  
Hermione schaute den Blonden überrascht an, wie konnte er sich nur so verändern? Erst jetzt sah, sie das Dracos Augen zu leuchten begonnen hatten, sie hatte seinen Augen immer nur Grau in Erinnerung und jetzt sah, sie, das seine Augen in Wirklichkeit blau-grau waren und das auf eine anziehende Art und Weise, um seine Pupillen waren 2 graue Sterne, die das Schwarz sachte vom Blau trennten und die Augen so kalt wirken ließ. 


	10. Kapitel 10 by Erinnye

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** so eben zu den reviews  
  
_bibilein: _Also wir sind noch in der entwicklung, wir haben uns gedacht panik ist nicht nötig, aber wie es sich entwickelt wissen wir auch noch nicht so wirklich und bei TT war ja auch nicht wirklich Panik   
  
_Celebrhosiel:_ Vielen dank für dein Review, das hat uns sehr gefreut, aber leider müssen wir dir sagen, das der Virius durch ein paar Wissenschaftler ausgebrochen ist, naja der Virius basiert eben auf einer TV-Serie und da haben wir das soweit übernommen

* * *

Als die beiden den Gemeinschaftssaal der Gryffindors betraten, fiel ihnen sofort der zitternde und seine kleine Schwester umarmende Ron auf, was sich bei Sirius durch ein leises Winseln und bei Harry durch einen besorgten Blick äußerte.  
  
Es war dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er nie den Schmerz seines Freundes verstehen konnte, der gerade grundlos seine Eltern verloren hatte – er selbst war zu jung um sich noch wirklich an Lili und James zu erinnern – aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ron am Schmerz seiner kleinen Schwester verzweifeln würde.  
  
Der Rothaarige würde für Ginny alles tun, würde wahrscheinlich sogar sein Leben für sie hingeben, aber in diesem Fall konnte er nichts anderes für sie tun als die Kleine in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr tröstende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, wobei er krampfhaft versuchte seine Stimme normal und ruhig klingen zu lassen. Jedes Zittern, jeder heraus gerutschte Schluchzer würde Ginny nur noch mehr beunruhigen. Wenn sie ihren großen Bruder weinen sehen würde, würde ihr klar werden wie aussichtslos ihre Lage war.  
  
Harry stand immer noch unschlüssig in der Tür und Sirius sah ihn aus nachdenklichen dunklen Augen an.  
  
Sollte er hingehen und seinen Freund und dessen Schwester trösten?  
  
Konnte er das überhaupt? Was sollte er ihnen denn sagen?  
  
Dass alles gut werden würde?  
  
Beinahe hätte Harry verbittert gelacht. Niemand wusste was aus ihnen werden würde. Die Erwachsenen war gestorben und hatten sie alleine und hilflos zurückgelassen. Kein Wort auf dieser Welt, egal in welcher Sprache auch immer es seinen Ursprung hatte, könnte auch nur annähernd die Leere beschreiben, die in den Herzen der Kinder und Jugendlichen herrschte.  
  
Viele taten so als wären sie stark, aber spurlos war es an keinem von ihnen vorübergegangen. Selbst der Junge, der bei jeder Wahl zum Kotzbrocken des Jahres, wenn es die denn geben würde, haushoher Sieger war, schien leicht verändert. Manchmal dieser sogar so verwirrt, dass er eine Möglichkeit ausließ einen schwächeren Schüler zu traktieren.  
  
#Malfoy benimmt sich zeitweise sogar wie ein Mensch.# Dachte Harry.  
  
Da es keinen Sinn mache ewig im Türrahmen zu stehen und sich den vorwurfsvollen Blick des Animagi, der ihm zu sagen schien er solle irgendetwas unternehmen, gefallen zu lassen, ging Harry in den Raum hinein und blieb wenige Zentimeter von Ron und Ginny entfernt stehen. Er räusperte sich leise und erschrak innerlich als der Rothaarige aufblickte.  
  
Er hatte Ron zwar schon des öfteren weinen gesehen, aber noch nie hatte er dabei so schrecklich ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment. Die Augen des Jungen waren blutunterlaufen und die Mundwinkel zuckten unkontrolliert. Harry erkannte, dass sein Freund kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und der Rothaarige würde hemmungslos schluchzen oder noch schlimmer: apathisch auf dem Boden sitzen.  
  
Er sprach ein braunhaariges Gryffindormädchen, dessen Namen ihm in der Aufregung nicht einfiel was ihm dieses aber nicht übel nahm, an und bat es sich doch ein wenig um Ginny Weasley zu kümmern. Das Mädchen stimmte selbstverständlich zu, ging zu den beiden Weasleys, nahm Ginny an der Hand und führte sie in einen anderen Teil des Raums um den Bruder der Kleinen mit Harry alleine zu lassen.  
  
Der Rothaarige blickte ihn immernoch aus todunglücklichen Augen als Harry beruhigend einen Arm um ihn legte und stammelte mit gebrochener Stimme:  
  
„Ich schaff das nicht, Harry. Ich schaff das einfach nicht! Ich möchte Ginny Zuversicht geben und dabei weiß ich selbst nicht ob wir überhaupt noch eine Zukunft haben."  
  
„Natürlich haben wir die! Wir müssen nur endlich einen Plan machen und beschließen was wir unternehmen wollen!"meinte der Schwarzhaarige optimistisch, doch statt einer Antwort stützte sich Ron auf ihn und er merkte, dass sein Freund erneut weinte.  
  
Während er nicht wusste wie er ihn jetzt noch trösten könnte, spürte er wie die Tränen des Rothaarigen durch seine Schulkleidung sickerten und einen salzigen Film auf Harrys Haut hinterließen. Er konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass Hermione – egal was mit ihr los war – wieder „normal"werden würde. Denn alleine würde er es nicht schaffen mit diesem Problem fertig zu werden. Ron würde mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige sein, dem der Stress und die Trauer zuviel werden würden.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war Hermione bereut all den Ärger zu vergessen, den Malfoy ihr und ihren Freunden in den vergangenen Jahren eingebrockt hatte, so fasziniert war sie von den Augen des Slytherins.  
  
Sie wusste, dass er eigentlich ihr Feind war, aber die Art wie er mit dem kleinen stummen Mädchen umging und dieser Blick, mit dem er sie nun betrachtete, machten es ihr unmöglich zu glauben, dass der Blonde auch nur einer Fliege weh tun könnte.  
  
Quatsch!!  
  
Was dachte sie das bloß für einen Schwachsinn?  
  
Hermione schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf wobei ihre Lockenpracht hin und her geschleudert wurde. Sie war so sehr mit ihren eigenen, durchaus merkwürdigen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass ihr Dracos Blick, der aus einer Mischung von Verblüffung und Mitleid mit dem scheinbar verwirrten Geschöpf bestand, gar nicht bemerkte. Dem Blonden war dies scheinbar unangenehm und deshalb sah er das kleine Mädchen, das sich in Hermiones alten Schuluniformen sichtlich wohl fühlte, an.  
  
„Was hältst du davon wenn wir dir einen Namen aussuchen?"versuchte er freundlich zu sein, doch die Kleine, die bisher ziemlich „pflegeleicht" gewesen war, gebärdete sich jetzt als wolle der Slytherin sie umbringen.  
  
Hilflos sah dieser sie an und versuchte verzweifelt sie zu beschwichtigen. Hermione, die bisher sehr geistesabwesend gewirkt hatte, trat nun neben den Blonden grinste ihn von der Seite an. Dann wandte sie sich an das kleine Mädchen, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter:  
  
„Du hast mit Sicherheit schon einen Namen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Als der Lockenkopf daraufhin nickte wurde Draco alles klar.  
  
„Tu...Tut mir leid. Es ist natürlich klar, dass du schon einen Namen hast." Er senkte beschämt seinen Kopf und Hermione sah, dass ihm ein paar seiner blonden Haare ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
Früher hatte sie ihn immer mit Abscheu betrachtet, aber seit er sie in sein kleines Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte und sie sich nun gemeinsam um den kleinen Muggle kümmerten, sah sie ihn auf eine ganz andere Weise.


	11. Kapitel 11 by GefallenerEngel

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:  
**_Celebrhosiel: _Oh Gott so schlimm sind wir doch gar nicht, aber es geht ja jetzt weiter   
  
_gugi28 und Baerchen23: : _ebenfalls vielen herzlichen dank für eure review  
  
leider sind uns jetzt die kapitel ausgegangen, daher kommen jetzt immer nur einzelne...

* * *

Harry hatte Ron mit Hilfe von Neville in das gemeinsame Zimmer gebracht, da die meisten die Schlafräume nicht mehr benutzten, konnten die beiden Jungen hier ungestört sein. Ron hielt sich ein Kissen vor den Oberkörper und schwankte ruhig hin und her und beachtete Harry nicht, der sich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
  
"Ron...Ron hör auf damit, das tut dir nicht gut." der schwarzhaarige sprach ruhig auf seinen Freund ein, der mit einem Mal aufhörte sich zu bewegen.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr Harry, ich will hier weg, ich will nach Hause." sagte der Rothaarige leise und kaum hörbar.  
  
"Das geht nicht, denk an Ginny, denk an Hermione, hier sind wir alle sicher, hier kann uns niemand etwas anhaben, kein Muggle wird dieses Gebäude jemals finden." sagte Harry, der nichts von dem kleinen Mädchen im Kerker wusste.  
  
"Aber vielleicht leben die Erwachsenen doch noch, vielleicht warten sie nur auf uns oder brauchen unsere Hilfe. Wir können doch nicht nur hier sitzen und nichts tun." Ron kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die trotz aller Versuche nicht aus blieben und er somit wieder in Tränen ausbrach.  
  
"Nein Ron, dann wären sie schon hier gewesen, dann hätten sie uns geholfen. Dumbledore läßt diese Schule niemals im Stich, er wäre hier." Harry musste selber mit seinen Tränen kämpfen, der einzigste Ort, an dem er gerne war, war nutzlos.  
  
Hogwarts war sein zu Hause und jetzt, da war sein Zuhause verfallen, mit den Erwachsen war alles gefallen, die Kinder waren auf sich gestellt, die meisten Erstklässler saßen Apathisch in den Ecken und Ron war auf dem besten Weg es ihnen gleich zu tun.  
  
"Okay, wir müssen deinen Namen herausfinden." Hermione lief im Raum auf und ab und überlegte die gängigsten Namen.  
  
"So geht das nicht, es gibt tausende Namen, Hermione und du glaubst, dass wir den richtigen erraten können?" Draco stellte sich neben das Gryffindormädchen und hielt sie an den Schultern fest.  
  
"Dann schlag was besseres vor, Malfoy!" sagte sie und spürte, wie Draco die Luft scharf einzog.  
  
"Okay erst eine Erweiterung, wenn ich dich schon Hermione nennen soll, dann bleib du auch bei meinem Vornamen und wir haben Frieden, ihr zu liebe." schlug er vor und reichte Hermione die Hand.  
  
"Abgemacht! Und was hältst du davon Kleine?" fragte sie das Mädchen, nachdem sie Dracos Hand genommen hatte.  
  
Das Mädchen hielt ihre Hand, auf die der Älteren und nickte zufrieden mit dem Kopf. Die drei ließen sich schließlich auf das Bett nieder und blätterten gemeinsam durch die Bücher.  
  
"Hast du denn einen Namen den es oft gibt?" Hermione schaute zu der Kleinen, die den Kopf schüttelte und ihr so signalisierte, dass ihr Name recht selten war.  
  
"Toll, jetzt wird das ganz noch schwerer." Draco seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, wobei er übersehen hatte, dass sein Bett hinter ihm zu Ende war und er somit auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Die Mädchen fingen an zu lachen, da Draco verwirrt zu ihnen Hochschaute und nicht wusste, was in dem Moment passiert war.  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig." sagte er beleidigt, als er sich zurück auf das Bett setzte.  
  
"Oh doch das ist sehr lustig, du hast nur dein Gesicht nicht sehen können." Hermione holte tief Luft, da diese ihr langsam aus blieb.  
  
"Ach, das findet ihr wirklich lustig?" sagte Draco und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab, bevor er Hermione mit einem Kissen bewarf.  
  
"Pass auf Draco, das kriegst du wieder." Hermione schnappte sich das Kissen und in kurzer Zeit war aus der ruhigen Runde, eine Kissenschlacht entbrannt.  
  
"Wollen wir etwas raus gehen? Vielleicht kommst du dann auf andere Gedanken." schlug Harry nach einer Weile vor. "Sirius würde sicher auch mal gerne raus, er ist ständig hier im Schloss eingesperrt."  
  
Ron nickte seinem Freund schwach zu, bevor sie sich aus dem sicheren Gemeinschaftsraum trauten, neben ihnen lief Sirius, der über den Ausflug sichtlich erfreut war. Harry dachte zwar immer, dass Hunde nicht lächeln konnten, aber Sirius bewies ihm immer wieder das Gegenteil, so dass er leicht über den Animagi schmunzeln musste.  
  
"Harry glaubst du, dass irgendwo noch Erwachsene sind?" fragte Ron leise, während sie zum See liefen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich hoffe es." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige ehrlich, als er von Sirius Richtung See gezogen und schließlich hinein gedrückt wurde. "Sirius spinnst du denn jetzt komplett...." Harry stellte sich aufgebracht vor seinen Paten, der ihn anknurrte.  
  
"Ich glaub er ist eingeschnappt, weil du meintest alle Erwachsenen seien Tod." Ron grinste seinen nassen Freund frech an, worauf er selber im Wasser landete.  
  
Die Jungen ließen sich nach ihrer Abkühlung ins Grass fallen, für einen Herbsttag war es recht warm, so dass sie nicht froren und sich somit lang ausstrecken konnten.  
  
"Harry in mir ist es teilweise so leer, kennst du dieses Gefühl?" Rons Stimme zitterte, als er die Frage stellte und drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry.  
  
"Ich weiß was du fühlst, ich hatte das immer. Es ist, als wenn dir jemand ein Stück deines Herzen geklaut hat und das nur weil jemand weg ist, egal wie gut du die Person kanntest. Immer wenn jemand stirbt hab ich in mir diese Leere, vor allem wenn ich die irgendwie kannte. Ron, mir geht es wie dir, ich hatte deine Eltern gerne, ich hatte sie sehr gern, sie haben mich wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandelt, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen weiter zu leben." Harry hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute in die Ferne, die Sonne ließ den See ungewöhnlich glitzern und einige Vögel hatten sich ans Ufer gesetzt um ein Bad zu nehmen.  
  
Ron legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes und schaute wie er in die Ferne, es war schön für Ron zu wissen, das er nicht allein war, nicht allein mit der Leere, nicht allein mit all seinen Sorgen, oder den Problemen.  
  
Seit dem Tod der Erwachsenen war Chaos in Hogwarts, die Slytherins meinten die erste Zeit, alle anderen Häuser terrorisieren zu müssen. Zur Überraschung aller hatte Draco Malfoy den Krieg beendet, in dem er seine Hausgenossen zurück gerufen hatte. Slytherins gingen allen aus dem Weg, den Jungen war noch nie aufgefallen, dass die Gruppe beim Essen war, wenn die anderen Häuser anwesend waren.  
  
Harry wusste, das sie es gut hatten, die Haushelfen sorgten für genug Nahrung und das die Jugendlichen immer was zu essen hatten und gut versorgt waren, aber wie sah das in den Städten aus, Muggle hatten keine Haushelfen und alle Kinder, die etwas mit der Welt der Zauberei zu tun hatten, waren in den Schulen oder Kindergärten.  
  
Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius an seinen Umhang zog und somit versuchte den Jungen ins Schloss zu zwingen.  
  
"Er will das wir reingehen, es wird Dunkel, wer weiß ob wir noch sicher sind hier draußen." sagte Ron, der beobachtet hatte, das der Animagi immer unruhiger wurde und schließlich Harry attackierte.  
  
"Es wird wohl besser so sein, bevor Sirius mich noch beißt, wir haben niemanden, der hier heilen kann." sagte Harry matt, erst jetzt spürte er, die Müdigkeit, die in seinen Knochen steckte.  
  
Harry streckte sich, bevor sie zurück ins Schloss liefen. Er sah in Rons Augen, das der Rothaarige sich beruhigt hatte und ebenfalls sehr müde wirkte, so dass sie schnell in den Gryffindorturm liefen und dort müde in ihre Betten fielen.  
  
"Du solltest gehen, deine Freunde suchen dich wahrscheinlich schon." sagte Draco, als sie mit der Kissenschlacht fertig waren und schwer atmend auf dem Bett lagen.  
  
"Nein, sie vermissen mich nicht, ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass ich was suchen gehe und meine Ruhe haben möchte." antwortete sie ihm und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Aber...aber ihr mögt mich doch gar nicht." Draco schaute verdutzt zu Hermione, die schwer atmend neben ihm lag und ihn nun anlächelte.  
  
"Und? Wir mögen dich nicht, wenn du uns fertig machst, aber heute....du bist anders, nicht so abweisend und kalt, wie sonst. Du bist lieb und fürsorglich, eben ein ganz anderer Draco." antwortete Hermione ihm und ging mit ihrem Gesicht näher an seins.  
  
"Ein ganz anderer?" Draco schaute verdutzt zu dem Mädchen, welches sich ihm näherte und er wusste nicht so recht was er denken sollte.  
  
Er riss die Augen auf, als er ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte. 


	12. Kapitel 12 by Erinnye

Titel: Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
Autor: GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
Disclaimer: Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
Warning: Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
Rating: PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
Zusammenfassung: Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschüler sind auf sich gestellt, was könnte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
Anmerkung/Notiz:  
_gugi28:_ Es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber ich muss euch ein wenig quälen, ich tu das zu gerne, hab das nächste chap hier, also keine Panik

* * *

Der Slytherin war starr vor Schreck, und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, würde er den Kuss nicht erwidern können. Unfähig sich zu bewegen lag er da und starrte in das Gesicht des Mädchens, das ihn gerade küsste. Nach Sekunden der Überraschung erlang der Blonde endlich wieder die Gewalt über seinen Körper zurück.  
  
„Hermione, nicht."  
  
Mit einer sanften, aber dennoch bestimmten Bewegung, schob er Hermione von sich weg und diese sah ihn daraufhin verstört an.  
  
Eine Mischung von Verletztheit und Scham lag in ihren Augen. Sie setzte sich auf und entfernte sich Draco. Dieser richtet sich nun ebenfalls auf und ergriff zärtlich ihre Hand.  
  
„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich hatte nicht vor dich zu verletzen. Es ist einfach so, dass du mich überrascht, WIRKLICH überrascht hast."  
  
Hermione nickte entschuldigend und grinste den Blonden jetzt sogar schon wieder an.  
  
„Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann – denn das tue ich, nein eigentlich habe ich es schon immer getan – aber es ist so, dass ich momentan ziemlich verwirrt bin was meine Gefühle angeht."  
  
Ein verräterisches Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen und er ließ ihre Hand los um nun mit seiner über ihre Wange zu streicheln und sie anzulächeln.  
  
„Aber du sollst eines wissen: Egal was passiert, ich werde immer für dich da sein."  
  
Als Malfoy seine Rede nun endlich vollendet und seinen Blick von Hermione losgerissen hatte, bemerkte er wie der kleine Lockenkopf, der bisher ruhig auf dem Bett gelegen hatte und von den beiden fast vergessen worden war, von einem bis zum anderen Ohr grinste und freudig mit den Beinen strampelte.  
  
Draco warf ihr einen gespielt bitterbösen Blick zu und Hermione verdrehte lachend die Augen als sie sah wie sich der Blonde auf das kleine Mädchen stürzte und es durchkitzelte. Hermione blieb nicht lange unbeteiligt und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass es nicht sehr lange dauerte bis die drei ebenso erschöpft wie nach der Kissenschlacht auf dem Bett lagen und Hermione, die Kleine schützend in den Armen und ihren eigenen Kopf auf Dracos Brust, friedlich einschlief.  
  
„Harry, wach auf!"  
  
Bevor der Angesprochene auch nur die Gelegenheit bekam auf diese Worte zu reagieren, wurde er an den Schultern gepackt und sanft gerüttelt. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf und blickte genau in das besorgte Gesicht seines Freundes, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.  
  
„Was ist denn los, Ron? Willst du unbedingt, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?"  
  
Harry wollte sich noch weiter aufregen, unterließ es aber als er bemerkte wie verstört wirkte.  
  
„Hermione ... sie ist die ganze Nacht über nicht aufgetaucht!"  
  
Nachdem Harry sich versichert hatte, dass Ron sowohl im Gemeinschaftsraum als auch im Mädchenschlafsaal gesucht hatte, wurde auch er langsam nervös.  
  
Was konnte sie sonst so verantwortungsvolle Hermione dazu gebracht hatte die Nacht außerhalb ihres Bettes zu verbringen?  
  
Und vor allem: Wo hatte sie dann geschlafen?  
  
„Harry, ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. In letzter Zeit ist sie ständig so hektisch und erzählt uns gar nichts mehr. Irgendwas verheimlicht sie uns, das spüre ich!"meine Ron während er wie ein eingesperrter Panther im Zimmer auf und ab ging.  
  
Sein schwarzhaariger Freund versuchte ihn zu beruhigen in dem er Vermutungen darüber anstellte, dass Hermione sich vielleicht in die Virus-Forschungen stürzen könnte um so den Tod ihrer Eltern zu verdrängen. Aber glauben konnte er es selbst nicht. Hermione benahm sich so seltsam wie keiner der beiden sie jemals erlebt hatte. Aber was konnte bloß der Grund dafür sein? 


	13. Kapitel 13 by GefallenerEngel

**Titel:** Chaos in der Zauberwelt  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel & Erinnye  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (außer an ausgedachten), wir bekommen leider kein Geld, bei Beschwerden geht zu JKR und Cloud 9  
  
**Warning****:** Ähm Charaktertod? jaaa alle Erwachsenen lol und bei uns wird auch Slash dabei sein!! Sowie OOC!  
  
**Rating****:** PG-13 aber wer weiß ob des höher geht  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Tja nach nem Virus sterben alle Erwachsenen und die Hogwartsschueler sind auf sich gestellt, was koennte da wohl noch passieren...??  
  
**Anmerkung/Notiz:** Leider ist es jetzt wirklich das letzte Kapitel auf meinem Rechner, aber Erinnye beeilt sich, ich glaub es geht schneller wenn viele Reviews auftauchen  
  
_gugi:_ wegen der verwechselung, ist schnee von gestern und wir beantworten immer nach und nach Fragen, aber es dauert ab und zu eben auch, wobei wir kleine Sadisten sind und gerne Leute quälen  
  
_vampiry:_ wir waren uns noch nicht sicher, ob wir pflänzchen zertreten, mal abwarten, was herzattacken angeht, die verpassen wir gerne, also mach dich noch auf einige solcher attacken gefasst, aber jetzt gehts ja erstmal weiter  
**

* * *

**

Hermione öffnete zaghaft ihre Augen, als sie die warme Sonne in ihrem Gesicht spürte. Als sie sich aufsetzen wollte, merkte sie, dass um sie zwei Arme geschlungen waren und sie fest hielten, ohne sich umzusehen legte sie ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen und genoss die Geborgenheit, die ihr jemand schenkte.  
Draco spürte die Bewegung in seinen Armen und drückte die Person näher an sich, als er hinter sich ein leises kichern vernahm und deshalb umsah.  
"Hey was kicherst du denn hier rum?" fragte er das kleine Mädchen, als er es entdeckte.  
Diese lächelte ihn nur kurz an und deutete dann auf seine Arme, die er um die unbekannte Person geschlungen hatte. Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf und widmete sich dann der Person. Draco schreckte zurück, als er Hermione erkannte und fiel rückwärts aus dem Bett, Hermione spürte die Kälte die über sie kam und setzte sich im Bett auf, als sie einen zerknitterten Draco auf dem Boden entdeckte.  
"Hab ich etwa hier geschlafen? Aber Harry und Ron, die werden sich Sorgen machen, die werden durchdrehen." Sie sprang auf, während Draco immer noch Hilflos auf dem Boden lag.  
"Doch hast du und danke für deine Hilfe!" Draco rappelte sich auf und strich seine Kleidung glatt.  
"Wieso hast du mich so fest im Arm gehalten, du…du kannst mich doch genauso wenig ab, wie ich dich!" Hermione durchquerte den Raum, während sie vor sich hin redete.  
"Ich dachte du wärst jemand anderes." gab er leise zu und das kleine Mädchen begann wieder zu kichern. "Das findest du wohl witzig was? Soll ich dich mal wieder kitzeln?" Draco ging langsam, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf die Kleine zu und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, als sie sich umdrehte und sich hinter Hermione versteckte.  
"Wart mal, du bist verknallt? Wer ist denn die Glückliche?" Hermione lächelte Draco auffordernd an, während sie von hinten umarmt wurde.  
"Keine sie, es ist eher ein er." murmelte Draco in seinen unsichtbaren Bart und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.  
"Ein ER! Los sag wer ist es?" Hermione ging auf den Blonden zu und ließ sich auf seinen Schoss sinken.  
"Weißt du….also….es ist….ich kann es dir nicht sagen, du hältst mich sicher für verrückt." stotterte Draco, während er versuchte die Gryffindor von sich herunter zu drücken.  
"Also, dann lass mich mal überlegen, wer könnte es sein." Hermione setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf, während sie überlegte. "Wenn ich nach dem Spruch gehen würde, 'Was sich liebt das neckt sich' komm ich nur auf Harry, aber der wird es sicher nicht sein." sprach Hermione, als sie bemerkte, das Draco rot anlief.  
"Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" Hermione stieg von dem Blonden runter und schrie ihn nun beinahe an.  
  
Harry sah gerade noch, wie Ron aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rannte um Hermione zu suchen.  
"Hey Ron! Warte doch mal." Der Schwarzhaarige wunderte sich, wie oft sein Freund in Letzterzeit die Nerven verlor, dachte dann aber wieder daran, das es einfach nur Verlustängste sein könnten.  
"Wir müssen sie finden Harry. Was ist wenn die Slytherins jetzt doch durchdrehen und alle Mugglegeborenden angreifen." Ron schossen wieder Tränen in die Augen und wischte diese schnell mit seinem Umhang weg.  
"Ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein, glaub mir die Slytherins wären so fies und würden uns das auf die Nase binden, wenn sie Hermione etwas angetan hätten." Harry legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes.  
Die beiden Jungen liefen durch das gesamte Schloss, als sich Sirius zu ihnen gesellte, der anscheinend kurz draußen war.  
"Na Schnuffel, du kannst uns sicher sagen, wo wir Mione finden oder?" Harry beugte sich zu seinem Paten runter und kraulte diesen zwischen den Ohren, als er seine Frage stellt.  
Sirius bellte kurz, bevor er durch die Tür zu den Kerkern rannte.  
"Also doch die Slytherins! Die können was erleben!" sagte Ron und rannte dem schwarzen Hund hinterher.  
Als Sirius vor dem Eingang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums ankam, legte Harry beschwichtigend seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, der gerade dabei war, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.  
"Ron, lass mich reden und pack den Zauberstab weg, wir würden verlieren, die sind schließlich in der Überzahl." sagte er schließlich, bevor er das Passwort murmelte und den Gemeinschaftsraum vorsichtig betrat.  
"Ach wenn haben wir denn da?" Pansy stellte sich vor die beiden Gryffindors. "Schaut mal, ein paar Gryffindors trauen sich zu uns, allerdings ohne Leibwächter, wie das Schlammblut." sprach sie weiter und spuckte das letzte Wort mehr.  
"Was habt ihr mit Hermione gemacht?" fragte Harry ruhig, während er Ron leicht zurück hielt.  
"Wir haben gar nichts mit ihr gemacht. Da musst du schon deinen Freund fragen!" Pansy lachte, als Harry sie verwirrt anschaute.  
Sirius stellte sich nun schützend vor sein Patenkind und fing an die Slytherins anzuknurren, die sich hinter Pansy aufgestellt haben und nun vor dem großen Hund zurück schreckten.  
"Potter nimm das Viech an die Leine!" sagte Blaise Zabini nun, der den Schwarzhaarigen mit Abscheu musterte  
"Erst wenn ihr uns sagt, was ihr mit Hermione gemacht habt!" sagte Harry nun etwas schärfer, so dass Ron freiwillig Abstand hielt.  
"Ich wiederhole nochmals Potter. Wir haben nichts mit ihr gemacht, sie ist seit gestern bei Malfoy im Zimmer, woher sollen wir also wissen, was er mit dem Schlammblut anstellt." Pansy wich einige Schritte vor Sirius zurück, der näher gekommen war, als diese Hermione wieder beleidigte.  
Harry schaute noch verwirrter als vorher zu seinem besten Freund und beide sprachen gleichzeitig das aus, was sie dachten: "Bei Malfoy?" 


	14. Author's Note

Hallo Leute.  
  
Enttäuschenderweise ist das hier leider nur ein Author's Note. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass wir so lange nicht upgedatet haben, aber wir haben im Augenblick einen absoluten Blackout, so dass es vielleicht noch etwas dauern kann, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt.

Wir hoffen, dass unser Blackout bald vorbei ist und ihr dann ein neues Kapitel bekommt und dann auch wieder regelmäßiger ;)

Liebe Grüße

GefallenerEngel und Erinnye


	15. Kapitel 14 by GefallenerEngel

So wir haben eine einigung gefunden, etwas komplizierter als sonst, aber ich hab jetzt dieses kapitel geschrieben und Erinnye wird das naechste schreiben, kann aber immer etwas dauern, was euch hoffentlich nicht stoert. leider ist es auch recht kurz geraten

reviews findet ihr am ende des kapitels und nun viel spass

* * *

"Bitte sag es niemanden." Draco flehte das Mädchen vor sich regelrecht an.

"Du bist in Harry verknallt, hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" Hermione lief unruhig vor dem Blonden auf und ab und blieb nur kurz stehen, um eine Antwort von diesem zu erhalten.

"Ja irgendwie. Ach ich weiß nicht so genau."

"Beschreib es mal."

"Was?" Draco schaute verwirrt zu der Gryffindor, die sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte und ihn nun aufmunternd anlächelte.

"Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn du Harry siehst?"

"Mein Magen dreht immer durch, wenn ich vor ihm stehe oder ihn nur ansehe und…"

"…Und du musst die ganze Zeit an ihn denken, oder liege ich damit falsch?"

"Nein liegst du nicht." Dracos Stimme war nur mehr ein Flüstern, allerdings verstand sein Gegenüber jedes einzelne Wort.

"Das ist ja grandios!"

"WAS?" Der Blonde war aufgesprungen und schaute das Mädchen nun geschockt an, welches immer noch auf dem Boden saß und ihn grinsend anschaute, während sie das kleine Mädchen auf ihren Schoß zog.

"Es ist klasse, Draco. Harry hat ebenfalls einen Schwarm und ich werde ab jetzt herausfinden, wer es ist und dir dann alles genau erzählen. Wir müssen uns so oder so wegen unserem kleinen Engel hier öfters treffen."

Draco seufzte und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, wo er sein Gesicht unter seinen Händen vergrub und irgendwas Unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelte. Er wurde dabei unterbrochen, als heftig gegen seine Zimmertür geklopft wurde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wo ist Malfoys Zimmer? Wenn dieser Bastard ihr nur irgendetwas angetan hat, dann wir er was erleben." Harry Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blass zu krebsrot, wobei es in ihm drinnen kochte, wie konnte Hermione ihm nur so was antun.

"Schön gesagt Potter, aber fass ihn und dir wird etwas passieren oder besser gesagt deinem Flohfänger hier!" Zabini war aus der kleinen Gruppe getreten und funkelte die beiden Gryffindors wütend an.

"Das werden wir ja sehen, wenn es soweit ist! Also wo ist das Zimmer?"

"Nicht zu verfehlen, sein Name steht dran, aber die Frage ist ja eigentlich, ob du lesen kannst, Potter." Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin zeigte auf einen Gang hinter den anderen Schülern, die gleichzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite gingen und so den Weg frei gaben.

Ron schaute unsicher zu seinem Freund, bevor sie langsam weiter in die Schlangengrube vordrangen. Der Rothaarige beobachtete, wie Harry die Schilder an den Türen aufmerksam lass und letztendlich vor der Tür mit 'Draco Malfoy' stehen blieb.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, schaute noch einmal zu Ron und schlug dann kräftig gegen die Tür.

* * *

**bloody Death Eater:** na keine panik, es dauert etwas aber mit zeit kommt rat, vor allem weil wir unsere leser teils gerne quaelen -g- 

**vampiry:** nein du musst nicht zur apotheke hoffe ich jedenfalls -g- aber es wird immer wieder passieren, das wir so kleine schockmomente einbauen was hoffentlich nicht so schlimm sein wird fuer dich oder?

**gugi:** na und wie wars chap? -g-ich glaub im review beantworten bin ich nicht so gut, wie im review schreiben o.O naja viel hab ich ja nich nicht verraten, also es wird sicher noch spannend!

**Lyonessheart:** wir sind tatsaechlich tribe-fans und haben die grundidee daher, also das mit dem virius -g- hoffe du liest weiter

**Momo-chan21989**,** duivel**, **Hexe-Chan**: danke fuer euer review -g-


End file.
